homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
123015 - Aftermath
11:53 -- teasingAsperity TA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:53 -- 11:53 TA: what.... just happened..... 11:54 AT: >oc You seemed to have been teleported into the ceiling. ɔo< 11:54 TA: oh..... 11:54 AT: >oc I'm working on retrieving your things, Lorrea has your body. ɔo< 11:54 TA: okay..... 11:54 AT: >oc We can speak to Heliux later. ɔo< 11:54 TA: well..... 11:54 TA: i'm going to get him for that..... 11:54 AT: >oc Bothwell punched him pretty well. ɔo< 11:54 TA: oh?..... 11:55 TA: well i'm proud, i guess?..... 11:56 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 11:56 AT: >oc He had to leave though. I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye. ɔo< 11:56 TA: i was going to accept his terms......... 11:57 TA: i was prepared.... for.... it..... 11:57 AT: >oc I know. It was going to be painless. I'm sorry I didn't notice him. ɔo< 11:57 AT: >oc Sigh. I hope no one comes across Nyarla. ɔo< 11:57 AT: >oc Heliux ran out and Serios followed but. ɔo< 11:57 TA: that..... 11:57 TA: that sounds like a.... bad idea..... 11:57 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 11:58 TA: what else happened.... after i......... 11:58 AT: >oc I might tell him not to come inside for a while. ɔo< 11:58 TA: died..... 11:58 AT: >oc Simply that. ɔo< 11:58 AT: >oc Bothwell punched Heliux. Heliux fled. Serios followed. ɔo< 11:58 AT: >oc Actually if you're messaging me you can message Nyarla. ɔo< 11:58 TA: if i.... went into the ceiling......... 11:59 AT: >oc Mm? ɔo< 11:59 TA: then did i stay there?..... 11:59 AT: >oc No. ɔo< 11:59 AT: >oc Your head is still there. ɔo< 11:59 TA: this is surprisingly easy to talk about........ 11:59 TA: just my head?..... 11:59 TA: wha..... 11:59 TA: what happened......... 11:59 AT: >oc Yes. Your body fell. ɔo< 11:59 TA: oh.... dear..... 11:59 AT: >oc Mhm. ɔo< 12:00 AT: >oc We're covered in your blood. ɔo< 12:00 AT: >oc And everyone needs to clean up. ɔo< 12:00 AT: >oc But I was done. ɔo< 12:00 AT: >oc I'll show them where the baths are later. ɔo< 12:00 AT: >oc No one was listening. :) ɔo< 12:00 TA: i noticed..... 12:00 TA: just before.... i died..... 12:00 AT: >oc Mm. ɔo< 12:00 TA: but.... if everyone is covered.... in.... my blood..... 12:00 TA: and.... serios left the room..... 12:01 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 12:01 TA: and so did nyarla......... 12:01 AT: >oc Please message your moirail. ɔo< 12:01 TA: i will......... 12:01 AT: >oc Thank you. ɔo< 12:01 AT: >oc I can interfer in anything if you need me to. ɔo< 12:01 TA: okay..... 12:01 TA: i'll.... let you know..... 12:02 AT: >oc I will be pestering Heliux, so I may be a little distracted. ɔo< 12:02 TA: please tell him that i'm going to destroy him.... for that..... 12:02 AT: >oc Gently. Please. We need him alive. ɔo< 12:03 TA: as gently.... as i can......... 12:03 AT: >oc Thank you. ɔo< 12:03 TA: you're welcome..... 12:09 AT: >oc Is he answering? ɔo< 12:09 TA: yes......... 12:09 TA: but i'm more worried about.... eribus..... 12:11 AT: >oc You can message Eribus too. ɔo< 12:11 AT: >oc It should help him. ɔo< 12:11 TA: i.... am..... 12:11 AT: >oc Okay. ɔo< 12:11 TA: and it's.... not......... 12:11 AT: >oc Sigh. ɔo< 12:11 AT: >oc How's Nyarla? ɔo< 12:11 AT: >oc I can check on Eribus in a moment. ɔo< 12:11 TA: he's..... 12:11 TA: upset..... 12:11 TA: freaking out a bit..... 12:12 AT: >oc Did Serios run across him? ɔo< 12:12 TA: yes......... 12:12 TA: yes he did..... 12:12 AT: >oc Lovely. ɔo< 12:12 TA: i don....'t have all of the details..... 12:12 TA: but..... 12:12 TA: i'm.... sure it didn't go well......... 12:13 AT: >oc No. Doubtful. ɔo< 12:13 AT: >oc Is he typing in all capital? ɔo< 12:13 TA: no..... 12:14 AT: >oc Well that's good at least. ɔo< 12:14 AT: >oc Though you are his moirail. ɔo< 12:14 TA: i....'m trying......... 12:14 TA: eribus needs one right now..... 12:14 TA: he's......... 12:14 TA: he's.... not really talking to.... me..... 12:14 TA: just.... repeating the same things over and over and i'm worried about.... him..... 12:15 AT: >oc Well Heliux avoided my little snare so I'll check on Eribus. ɔo< 12:15 TA: thank.... you..... 12:15 AT: >oc I need to leave these clothes to soak for a while though the blouse may be ruined. ɔo< 12:16 TA: i'm sorry.... my blood is so..... 12:16 TA: persistant......... 12:16 AT: >oc Most bloods are on white. ɔo< 12:16 AT: >oc It's fine. ɔo< 12:17 AT: >oc I have another blouse almost exactly the same and these pants are black. ɔo< 12:17 AT: >oc Sigh, I'm mostly worried about Nyarla's jacket and Lorrea's cape. ɔo< 12:17 AT: >oc Though it's very well made, the jacket. ɔo< 12:18 AT: >oc It looks like the blood is sliding off. ɔo< 12:18 AT: >oc Mm, sorry you probably don't next the descriptions. ɔo< 12:18 AT: (( reminder to post hemophobia warning )) 12:18 TA: i....'m okay with.... it?..... 12:18 AT: >oc ((need*) ɔo< 12:18 TA: it's surprisingly not that.... bad to talk about..... 12:18 AT: >oc Mmm, alright. ɔo< 12:18 AT: >oc ... reminds me of when Nyarla died. ɔo< 12:18 AT: >oc Where's Eribus? ɔo< 12:19 TA: i don't know?..... 12:19 AT: >oc Ask? ɔo< 12:19 TA: okay..... 12:22 TA: he thinks he's in the gardens......... 12:22 TA: he's still.... a little hysterical..... 12:23 AT: >oc Alright. I'll get dressed and go talk to him. ɔo< 12:23 TA: thank you..... 12:23 TA: he's breaking a little i'm.... worried..... 12:24 AT: >oc Mmm, I'll be there soon. ɔo< 12:24 AT: >oc I can clean him up. ɔo< 12:24 AT: >oc And Lorrea too probably find out what she's doing with the body. ɔo< 12:25 TA: be..... 12:25 TA: be gentle with him..... 12:25 AT: >oc Yes I will. ɔo< 12:25 TA: i..... 12:25 TA: i appreciate it..... 12:25 TA: this.... means a lot.... to.... me..... 12:26 AT: >oc Of course. ɔo< 12:26 AT: >oc I'd rather be helping rather than wallowing. ɔo< 12:27 TA: what's there to wallow about?..... 12:28 AT: >oc That my matesprit may hate me. ɔo< 12:28 AT: >oc And that another pale crush of mine may be even more irritated by all the pale I'll be showing Eribus. ɔo< 12:28 AT: >oc I believe I know why I got the sweater. ɔo< 12:29 AT: >oc Sigh. ɔo< 12:29 TA: i.... don't want to trample on.... quads......... 12:29 TA: i just can....'t comfort him.... myself......... 12:29 TA: he's not really listening to me..... 12:29 AT: >oc I know. ɔo< 12:29 AT: >oc He needs it and there's no one else right now. Unless I start poking people. ɔo< 12:30 AT: >oc At least it feels like. ɔo< 12:30 AT: >oc I don't think you're trampling on quadrants I'm just a bit... weird. ɔo< 12:30 AT: >oc I guess. ɔo< 12:31 TA: who would be able to help him?..... 12:31 TA: you're.... the first person i.... thought of..... 12:31 TA: because nyarla is kind of scaring.... me..... 12:32 AT: >oc Mm? ɔo< 12:32 TA: i.... don't.... want him near.... eribus right.... now..... 12:32 AT: >oc No, if he saw Serios he's probably in a rage. ɔo< 12:32 TA: CC: Nothing to be scared of, tonight's good CC: Got to top it off by passing into the best timeline CC: Since my moirail died to keep me from going rogue 12:32 AT: >oc Well. ɔo< 12:32 AT: >oc That's certainly something. ɔo< 12:33 AT: >oc Lorcan you are his moirail. You can calm him down. ɔo< 12:33 TA: i don't want.... him.... to.... hurt eribus..... 12:33 AT: >oc He won't. ɔo< 12:33 AT: >oc The timeline is preventable. ɔo< 12:33 AT: >oc It hasn't happened yet. ɔo< 12:33 TA: but only if i can stay as his moirail..... 12:33 TA: what happens to.... him that would make him kill eribus....?..... 12:33 AT: >oc Lorcan, Nyarla has struggled for a very, very long time. ɔo< 12:34 AT: >oc And he can be difficult, but don't let it drive you away because there is a heart of gold there. ɔo< 12:34 AT: >oc As his moirail, it doesn't matter what happens, you can prevent it. ɔo< 12:34 TA: i'm trying to be there for him..... 12:34 TA: but..... 12:34 TA: i can't pap him into submission.... from the archives..... 12:34 TA: the door is locked.......... 12:35 AT: >oc Not all of it is papping. A lot of it is talking, talking them down pointing out if they're being dumb not letting them get away with things. ɔo< 12:35 TA: i'm trying......... 12:35 AT: >oc Lorrea didn't let me get away with being an asshole tyrian and I didn't let her get away with leaving me. ɔo< 12:35 TA: but i.... think he.... needs a papping..... 12:36 AT: >oc Sigh. ɔo< 12:36 AT: >oc Just remind him how much you care for him. ɔo< 12:36 TA: he.... hates.... everything, apparently......... 12:36 TA: i will..... 12:36 AT: >oc If he's scaring you let him know. ɔo< 12:36 TA: i.... did..... 12:36 TA: and he didn't stop..... 12:36 AT: >oc Haha, yes that's why I'm scared to talk to him right now. ɔo< 12:38 TA: because you were going to let me.... do it?..... 12:39 AT: >oc Yes. And he didn't believe me. ɔo< 12:39 AT: >oc He's probably hurt I trusted Bothwell. ɔo< 12:39 AT: >oc But I KNOW. ɔo< 12:39 AT: >oc I know how stressed he is. ɔo< 12:39 TA: he's very hurt..... 12:39 AT: >oc I know how enticing it is to just go with Jack. ɔo< 12:39 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 12:40 AT: >oc I'm not sure what I can do. I don't think he wants or needs me right now. ɔo< 12:40 TA: he's calming down a little..... 12:41 AT: >oc Good I'm glad. ɔo< 12:41 TA: i.... think me being okay with everything is helping?..... 12:41 TA: at least with him..... 12:41 TA: eribus less so..... 12:42 AT: >oc I'll be there in a moment, it's a bit harder to get out of hair. ɔo< 12:42 AT: >oc Who's with him? ɔo< 12:42 TA: i.... don't know..... 12:42 TA: but.... he's......... 12:43 TA: to a point where he....'s.... not repeating at least..... 12:43 AT: >oc Good. Can you ask him who's there? I can give directions to the bathing room. ɔo< 12:44 TA: can you give him a way to avoid.... the..... 12:44 TA: blood?..... 12:44 AT: >oc In the throne room? ɔo< 12:45 AT: >oc Yes, the path to where I am completely avoids it. ɔo< 12:45 TA: good......... 12:45 AT: >oc If he can make it himself send him the file. ɔo< 12:45 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file HiveMapPersonalBathing.png -- 12:46 -- teasingAsperity TA downloaded file HiveMapPersonalBathing.png -- 12:47 AT: >oc ... ɔo< 12:47 AT: >oc Nyarla is welcome to join us if he'd like to. And if he's calm enough. I'll leave it up to you to be the judge of that. ɔo< 12:48 AT: >oc 12:47 AT: >oc ... ɔo< 12:47 AT: >oc Nyarla is welcome to join us if he'd like to. And if he's calm enough. I'll leave it up to you to be the judge of that. ɔo< ɔo< 12:50 TA: he's calmed down quite a.... bit..... 12:50 TA: but i don't.... know if he's ready to be surrounded by my.... blood again..... 12:50 TA: or if i.... want him.... around eribus just yet?..... 12:50 AT: >oc There's a reason we're in the bathing rooms. ɔo< 12:50 TA: i want to trust him..... 12:50 AT: >oc Yes I know. ɔo< 12:51 TA: but i don't want to take his.... anger out on eribus..... 12:51 AT: >oc He'd probably take it out on me. ɔo< 12:51 AT: >oc The most I'm worried about is his psionics... ɔo< 12:51 AT: >oc In terms of me defending anyone. ɔo< 12:52 TA: he just said he was going.... to wander until he gets lost..... 12:52 TA: i am concerned..... 12:52 AT: >oc I can find him if he describes where he is to me. ɔo< 12:52 AT: >oc Is Eribus coming? ɔo< 12:52 TA: i'm going to.... ask if he....'d help eribus to the bathing room......... 12:53 AT: >oc Mmm, Nyarla? ɔo< 12:53 TA: yes..... 12:53 AT: >oc Okay. ɔo< 01:07 TA: he agreed..... 01:09 TA: so i think things are.... going.... to be okay.... for now..... 01:09 AT: >oc Okay. ɔo< 01:09 AT: >oc I'll pull it together before he gets here hehe. ɔo< 01:10 TA: i'm sorry that everything happened like this, aaisha..... 01:10 AT: >oc It's not your fault. ɔo< 01:10 TA: i wanted to.... prevent a bad future..... 01:10 AT: >oc I may just need to learn to be a better Empress. ɔo< 01:10 AT: >oc I know. ɔo< 01:10 AT: >oc Thank you. ɔo< 01:10 TA: and.... ended up making things.... worse..... 01:10 TA: you....'re.... welcome..... 01:10 AT: >oc We need to be careful though, you only have one life left okay? ɔo< 01:10 AT: >oc So don't be careless in battles? ɔo< 01:10 TA: i'm never careless in.... battles......... 01:11 TA: at least bothwell seemed happy?..... 01:11 AT: >oc Yes, I was happy to see him. ɔo< 01:12 TA: i was too..... 01:13 AT: >oc I still have the flashdrive. ɔo< 01:13 TA: oh?..... 01:14 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 01:14 TA: i'd like to see him again..... 01:14 AT: >oc We may someday. ɔo< 01:15 AT: >oc If we Scratch. ɔo< 01:15 TA: what does that even.... mean..... 01:15 TA: scratch?..... 01:16 AT: >oc We restart the session, except the players would be our Ancestors. ɔo< 01:16 AT: >oc Bothwell. ɔo< 01:17 TA: oh..... 01:17 TA: okay......... 01:17 TA: bothwell..... 01:17 TA: i'm.... proud of.... him for punching heliux.... for.... me..... 01:17 AT: >oc Heh. Sounds like he'd punch future Heliux too. ɔo< 01:18 TA: good..... 01:18 TA: he deserves it..... 01:19 AT: >oc Sigh... ɔo< 01:21 TA: are you okay?..... 01:22 TA: nyarla is on.... his way down..... 01:22 AT: >oc oh ɔo< 01:22 TA: with an unconscious eribus..... 01:22 AT: >oc Alright, yes then I will make myself okay. ɔo< 01:22 TA: nyarla is calmed down..... 01:22 TA: from what i could tell..... 01:23 AT: >oc Good. Okay. ɔo< 01:24 AT: >oc It'll be okay then. ɔo< 01:24 AT: >oc You should probably rest. ɔo< 01:24 TA: probably..... 01:24 TA: be.... safe?..... 01:24 AT: >oc Yes. You as well. ɔo< 01:25 TA: thanks again...., empress..... 01:25 AT: >oc ... ɔo< 01:25 AT: >oc Anytime. ɔo< 01:25 -- teasingAsperity TA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:25 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Aaisha